


Better For You

by Hemmovation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, One Shot, fratboy!baehyun, it's really cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hemmovation/pseuds/Hemmovation
Summary: “Remember when you promised we’d always be together? Because I remember when you meant it.” and “Did you honestly think I cared? It was all an act.”





	Better For You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick with Baekhyun. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Please do not re-post, translate, or upload my work to any other site without my permission.

The beat of the music pounded through my ears, the vibrations rumbling in my chest as I followed my friend through the crowd of people occupying the frat house. A party was the last place I wanted to be, but I was dragged here without much choice. I’d much rather be curled up in my bed watching Netflix, but my friend decided I needed to get out of my room more. Lately she’d been dragging me to the mall or to events on campus, and this party was one of the things she deemed was a necessary part of a college experience as well as something that would take my mind off my recent break up. The further we got into the frat house, the louder and more cramped it got. The air reeked of weed and various types of alcohol, and I had to refrain from covering my nose.  
As soon as we reached the kitchen, she was mixing me a drink of whatever they had on the counters, thrusting it into my hand and telling me to chug it. I did as I was told, figuring I may as well try to have some fun while I was here, but the only way my mind would actually be able to forget about Baekhyun would be if I managed to blackout from the alcohol. Soon enough I’d downed nearly four drinks, and I was on the verge of being drunk. I had lost sight of my friend quickly, assuming she had found some guy to dance with. So much for having a girls’ night.  
Sighing, I made my way back towards the living room of the frat, wanting to find a place to sit down for a bit. I could feel the effects of the alcohol in my head, and I felt like I was spinning. Leaning against the wall next to me, I shook the feeling away, doing my best to hold myself up. Luckily for me there was an empty chair next to one of the couches, and I quickly tried to make my way to it before someone else could. Before I could sink into the comfy-looking chair, my eyes wandered to the couch next to me, and I gasped, nearly breaking into tears right then and there. Sitting on the couch was Baekhyun, his eyes now locked with mine. Some scrawny chick dressed in what looked mostly like a bra and what had to be the shortest skirt known to man was practically on top of him, clearly trying to get his attention.  
My mind went blank as I stared at him, the tears beginning to well up in my eyes as I fought them back. I couldn’t cry here, especially not in front of Baekhyun. But I also couldn’t keep my brain from going back to our break up.  
_“Honestly, you’re just not good enough. I could do so much better than you. You’re clingy and annoying, and honestly, I don’t know why I bothered with you anyway,” he sneered, rolling his eyes as he barely looked at me._  
_My heart was shattering into a million pieces, a lump forming in my throat as the tears spilled over. “B-Baekhyun, what are you saying? How could you say those things to me? Remember when you promised we’d always be together? Because I remember when I thought you meant it,” I sobbed. My shoulders shook, and my legs began to give out, barely able to support my weight._  
_“Did you honestly think I cared? It was all an act. I don’t want you.” His voice was cold and firm, the complete opposite of how he normally sounded when he spoke to me._  
_His words caused me to break, and I could no longer hold myself up. I collapsed onto the floor, sobs wracking through my body._  
At the memory of our recent break up, the tears spilled over, running down my cheeks. Baekhyun looked surprised to see me crying, and I couldn’t quite tell in my drunken state, but he appeared almost…heartbroken. Not willing to let him see what he had done to me, I spun around, desperately trying to shove my way through the hundreds of people crammed into this tiny space. I had no idea how I was supposed to get out of the house. I hadn’t paid enough attention when we were coming in, and with the alcohol inside my system I had gotten even more turned around. Frantically moving throughout the building, I took random twists and turns, hoping I could find my way outside.  
Somehow, I had ended up going down a hallway that must’ve led to a bunch of the bedrooms for the frat because every time I opened a door, it only led to dark rooms filled with clothes strewn about. When I turned back around to go back towards the way I came from, my heart stopped at the sight of Baekhyun standing in the hallway. He was blocking my path and carefully walking towards me.  
“Are…are you alright? Do you need help?” His voice was soft and soothing, like he knew what I was going through.  
I rapidly shook my head, intensifying the feeling of the alcohol. “No, no, I don’t. Especially not from you. I hate you.” I had hoped my voice would come off strong, but it sounded weak and my words were beginning to slur.  
“I’m sorry,” he told me quietly, his eyes cast downward as he took a few steps towards me. “I know you’re hurting, because I am, too.”  
“No, you aren’t. You don’t get to hurt, Baekhyun. You’re the one who did this to us. But it doesn’t even matter to you that you ruined what we had because you didn’t even care. You destroyed me, Baekhyun. I don’t even know what to do with myself. There’s a constant pain in my chest, and you think you get to hurt because of this? Fuck you, Baekhyun.” I couldn’t hold back the sobs anymore, and I fell back against the wall, sliding down against it. Covering my face with my hands, I tried to calm myself down, not wanting him to see how badly he had hurt me when it was clear I meant nothing to him.  
“I didn’t mean it,” he cried. The whimper in his voice caused me to look up at him, and when I did, I could see the fresh tears falling from his eyes. “I-I thought that you deserved more, and my frat brothers all wanted me to go to the club with them. They were telling me that I was missing out on having fun and partying, so they pressured me, and I broke up with you! I know you probably hate me, but I still love you. I love you more than anything, and it’s been killing me not to be with you. I want you more than anything, and none of what I told you that day was true. I just want to be with you, please.” He knelt on the floor in front of me, timidly making his way to me, testing to see if I’d reject his touch. When I didn’t, he pulled me into his lap, tucking me into his chest and resting his chin on top of my head.  
Whimpering, I curled into him, gripping his shirt in my hand as I pulled myself as close as possible. When I finally managed to calm my sobbing, I spoke. “I still love you, Baek. I always will. But how do we come back from this? I don’t want to keep hurting.”  
Pressing short kisses to my forehead, he turned me, so he could look into my eyes. “Let me prove to you how much I love you. I’ll do anything to show you that you mean everything to me. Please, Princess, just let me show you that I can be better, that I’ll be anything you need,” his tone was desperate, knowing that this was his last chance with me.  
Nodding, I closed my eyes, leaning back against his shoulder. “One chance, Baekhyun. Don’t screw it up.”  
“Never, I promise. I’ll show you how much you mean to me. I love you, baby.” With that he pressed his lips against mine. His lips felt soft against my chapped ones, and I could tell how much he loved me. While it was slow, it was sweet and desperate, like he needed to show me how much he loved me right then and there.  
“I love you, too, Baek. You’re my everything.”


End file.
